Dr. Schadenfreude
Doctor Schadenfreude is a GRY Medic and a freelance scientist who turned himself into a TF2 Freak. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan and serves as the main antagonist in the QMSC series following the death of the Mastermind Vagineer. His battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iE7SgtDetYk Black Mesa OST - Residue Processing]. Appearance Dr. Schadenfreude appears as a GRY team Medic who wears a BLU Couvre Corner. He is usually seen without the typical Medic backpack. His eyes have grey irises and pitch-black sclerae. Biography At some point in the past, Schadenfreude had left his team and started conducting dangerous genetic experiments. Not much is known about their exact nature and results, but one of them gave the doctor his supernatural abilities. He later recruited Cryo to serve as his henchman. Not long after this, Schadenfreude's activities caught the attention of a PRL team, who decided the GRY Medic needs to be stopped and confronted him. Unfortunately they were all ill-prepared for the task and, due to the superior powers of Schadenfreude and Cryo, the battle quickly became a massacre. One lone PRL Engineer managed to survive this tragedy at the cost of his right hand and eventually turned himself into Freak hunter Energineer to avenge the loss of his teammates. Years later, together with Cryo, Schadenfreude secretely watched as a certain BLU Vagineer awaited the arrival of his defeated enforcer, Robosol. He was noticeably amused by the Monster's failure. Several days afterward, Cryo retrieved remains of the BLU Vagineer, who was killed in a vicious duel with Soldine, and brought them to Schadenfreude. The scientist openly expressed his satisfaction with the possibilities they presented to him. At some point he encountered Major Scout Guy, a TF2 Freak hunter who defected from HECU after the disheartening realisation he is a Freak himself. The doctor manipulated his mind and set him against his old friend, Orangeman. When the two eventually met, Major Scout Guy attacked his former ally seemingly of his own will, but was interrupted and knocked out by Soldine, who inadvertently freed him from Schadenfreude's influence. Dr. Schadenfreude, safe in the depths of his subpolar laboratory, sensed the release of his unwitting pawn. Some time later, he repeatedly attempted to manipulate CyborScout into killing CyborSpy. Despite losing control of her anger as a result, she tried to resist the temptation. However, it proved to be increasingly more difficult as the time passed. Soon after Medizard's interrupted intrusion in the laboratory, Schadenfreude scolded Cryo for not being able to stop the intruder. Nevertheless, his attention was quickly drawn back to his latest experiment subject, Destroyer. As he proclaimed his creation process successful, the previous test subjects, Golem, Shriek and Razor observed silently from nearby. It was not long until his base fell under attack by HECU troops as well an opposing group formed by Energineer consisting of Medizard, Major Scout Guy, Soldine, and Orangeman. Schadenfreude sent Cryo, Golem, Shriek, and Razor to fight them off, but eventually all four were defeated by their opponents. Soldine himself confronted the doctor behind it all, leading to an intense battle between the two. Schadenfreude eventually gained the upper hand through his psychokinetic powers, but just when he was going to deal the final blow, Soldine's friends intervened. Frustrated, Schadenfreude decided to reveal his secret weapon: Destroyer. Even though he was outnumbered, Destroyer dispatched every one of his enemies with ease. Realising that worn down they do not stand a chance against Schadenfreude's newest test subject, Energineer teleported himself and his allies out of the battlefield. Schadenfreude laughed at this victory and said sinisterly, "Prepare". HECU continued to conquer the facility even with their superpowered allies absent. However, Schadenfreude promptly sent out Destroyer and the Aberrants to dispose of them. After an intense, chaotic battle the Doctor's forces achieved another victory. Some time later Dr. Schadenfreude regrouped his forces. Whilst most of his creations remained in the facility to protect it Destroyer was ordered to travel across the TF2 Freak World and combat any worthy opponent he would meet as a way to gain actual experience and refine his fighting style. The Doctor was pleased with his ultimate creation's successes and growing proficiency. After several days Soldine and his allies deliberately issued a video threat. Confident in the ability of his subordinates to overcome any opposition, Schadenfreude sent Golem, Razor, Shriek and Destroyer to eliminate the opposing forces once and for all. The Aberrants stayed to defend the base from a potential surprise attack. The surprise attack did come. Medizard, Energineer and Ghost joined their forces to deal with the numerous Aberrants protecting the facility. Ultimately, Energineer was able to reach the Doctor's office and openly challenged him. Schadenfreude was well-aware of the situation except for one crucial detail. Even though he proceeded to dominate Energineer with his telekinetic might he failed to notice Ghost's presence, which the Mercenary Freak exploited to ambush the Doctor. Schadenfreude survived the attack and retaliated immediately. However, in spite of his severe wounds, Energineer mustered enough strength to aim at the weakened Doctor and kill him with a single point-blank shot to the face. Personality and Behaviour Dr. Schadenfreude's calm and collected personality makes him stand out among the many capricious, bipolar and erratic TF2 Freaks that inhabit the GMod World. He remains composed and serious at all times, and always carries with him an air of arrogance and dignity. There is also an even darker side to his personality. True to his name, he seems to thoroughly enjoy other people's misfortunes, and is perfectly willing to cause some himself. He is prone to acts of malice, and sometimes verges right on the edge of sadism. Furthermore, he is unusually thoughtful and methodic in his actions and pursues his goals in an orderly, unflinching manner which is rather atypical amongst his freakish kind, whose members usually tend to leave a path of destruction at everyone's expense in a quest to get what they want. However, this does not mean that he is better than his fellow Freaks, as his actions and goals sometimes make him in the eyes of other people and his victims as equally monstrous as they are. Powers and Abilities Dr. Schadenfreude's abilities may be collectively called psychokinesis, which is an umbrella term that covers various powers concerned with the use of one's unusual mind. One of Schadenfreude's abilities is Telepathy. Schadenfreude may communicate with other individuals mentally, whether they want to or not. Whereas he cannot use this ability on very far away and/or beings he is not aware of, once he has been able to interact with an individual he may later communicate with them under almost any circumstances. Whenever this happens, the target's sight usually turns black-and-white and sometimes they can see a ghostly vision of the doctor. Another psychokinetic power at his disposal is Mind Manipulation. Schadenfreude is capable of mentally discovering and exploiting one's doubts, negative emotions and fears. This technique works best on primitive, single-minded or seriously troubled victims. Rather than changing them into mindless drones, Dr. Schadenfreude subtly influences them to do things beneficial to him seemingly on their own volition. Furthermore, he has been revealed to possess Telekinesis powers. Apparently he is a master at this, as Schadenfreude can mentally move several objects, levitate himself, and redirect incoming projectiles all at the same time. A defensive usage of this power is that he can immobilize enemies and forcefully push them back telekinetically, causing substantial knockback. He could also telekinetically interfere with Soldine's cybornetic makeup by causing it to short-circuit from the inside, leading his mechanical body to temporarily shut down. On the same side of the coin, Schadenfreude can also induce Illusions. It is an efficient way to sidestep his enemies and keep them guessing, as he can appear in any place at any time. For instance, Schadenfreude can make an opponent think they have delivered a powerful blow to him, only to turn out that he has been actually standing behind them all that time. Schadtelekinesis.png|Schadenfreude's Telekinesis in action Schadmindmanipulation.png|Schadenfreude tries to Mind Manipulate Major Scout Guy. Faults and Weaknesses *Physically, Dr. Schadenfreude is for all intents and purposes a normal human. Thus, he may be easily injured or killed by most TF2 Freaks, meaning he absolutely needs to avoid being hit. *Those with strong will can successfully resist Mind Manipulation and Telepathy. Moreover, these techniques are virtually useless during combat, because not only they require Schadenfreude to be focused, but the potential target is more than likely concentrated on opposing the doctor and as such nearly invulnerable to subtle manipulation. *Whereas powerful, Dr. Schadenfreude is a scientist, not a fighter; he has limited stamina and can fight efficiently only for a relatively short period of time. As such, it is possible to simply wear him down. Trivia *Schadenfreude was designed to be drastically different from the typical TF2 Freaks in both personality and powers. *Originally, his powers had been supposed to be based on darkness and more "demonic" in nature, but due to such factors as difficulties with depicting them and the creation of Slender Mann, they were changed to more typical psychokinetic ones. *Somewhat surprisingly, he is the first GRY team TF2 Freak who has appeared in a YouTube video, despite his rather late debut. Notable Videos ''Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg *Soldine vs. Robosol'' (Cameo) *''Operation: Vagineer'' *''Friend or Foe?'' *''Frost Fight'' *''Arctic Assault'' *''Endgame'' By the community *''Hatred unleashed'' (Vision) *''Australium Unleashed: Episode 7'' (Vision) *''Dr Schadenfreude'' (Vision) *''One hell of a Christmas!'' (Flashback cameo) Category:Glass Cannons Category:GRY Team Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Leaders Category:Magicians Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Reality-warpers